Finger Fifteen
by SyrianEagle
Summary: A serial killer is back and has it out for Sting. Can Kurt save his best friend and rival before its too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The screams echoed throughout the venue; ringing at his head. Looking down, he saw blood covering his hands, confused on how it got there. Then it hit him like a bag of bricks, Jasyn Brothers had ran down the ramp, slid into the ring and speared him in the gut. He looked down at his side and saw the source of the blood; it was dripping out the stab wound just under his left ribs. Glancing back up, he saw Pierre Montaniac, Jeff Lysander and saw Cody Turner and Ted Lowell dragging Jasyn into the arms of the local police.

"W-Why?" London finally said blood dripping from his mouth.

Jeff stepped up, "We don't know. He just came running out looking like he was drunk or high."

"Oh, O.K." London said falling back towards the mat to only be caught by Pierre.

"Get the paramedics out here, NOW." He bellowed holding London in his arms, using Jeff's tee shirt to slow the blood flow.

Jeff moved to London's side and whispered, "Who would want to hire Jasyn to kill you?"

London looked over at Jeff, "I don't know, but Child Ashes sent me a letter. It's in my bag in the locker room."

Jeff nodded and got up, getting out of the way of the trainers and paramedics. He headed backstage and found London's locker room, he walked in and rummaged London's bag looking for that letter from that serial killer.


	2. Child Ashes

Chapter One: Child Ashes

Child Ashes was an infamous killer who found pleaser in torturing his victims to the point that they beg to be killed. His last victim was Sting, Child wanted to show the world who he was and what he was capable of. Sting was about to go up against Kurt Angle when he was taken at gun point from his locker room, how Child had gotten in there had blown both Jeff and London's minds. Child had video taped the entire torturing and the world saw the amazing Sting at his weakest, begging and crying, his eyes and mouth covered in cloth and duck tape. Even through the gag, you heard every scream, every plea and saw every tear. For a week, Sting's chance for survival lessened, and since Jeff and London were both wrestlers as well as federal agents, the FBI figured that it wouldn't hurt for them to look into it.

'Finally, I found it.' Jeff thought, interrupting his painful memory.

"Federal Agent Alain,

If you thought you had heard the last of me, you were wrong. I've come back to finish what I started a year ago. You can't keep everyone alive, Sting will die at my hands, you and I both know the minute my hands touch the back of his neck, he'll plead for me to kill him that instant. If you think you can catch me again, you are wrong again. I'm better than you will ever be. Look in the dumpster behind the Finger Fifteen Bar, Friday the 17th at 10:50 pm. She will be in a white painters bucket.

Have Fun,

Child Ashes"

Jeff looked down at his watch and saw he had an hour to get to the bar.

"Cody! Gear up and get Ted, we've got a body in the dumpster at Finger Fifteen Bar. Our little Child is back for revenge. Ted, call Jarrett and tell him to make sure Sting is not left alone at any time and call the FBI. Tell them Ashes came home and we made need another M.E." Jeff ordered as he was placing his gun in its holster and putting his vest on.

"Is that who ordered Jasyn to kill London?" Cody asked grabbing his pack and grabbing the keys to the car and tossing them to Jeff.

"This is unrelated to London's case. Child made a threat against Sting, he's mad because he didn't get to kill his prized victim." He said walking out to where the cars were parked in the back.

"Wait for me!" Ted said running up behind them, his cell phone in hand.

"So? What they say?" Jeff asked getting into the drivers seat.

"Sting has been picked up by Agent Lee Hardy and Agent Catherine Hardy. Jarrett is upping the security around the TNA venues and everyone who enters wrestler, fan, management and security is being fingerprinted and checked." Ted said poking his head in the front from the backseat.

"Hey, where is Finger Fifteen Bar?" Cody asked as they pulled out into the street.

"On the corner of Fifteenth and Main. That's where he left the first body, but last time it was a little boy."

"How did you guys come up with that name? Child Ashes seems weird for a serial killer." Ted asked.

"Before he had snagged Sting, he was torturing children in front of their parents and after he killed the child he would burn their bodies. Sometimes to the point where all we had were teeth, sometimes to where we had partial faces and fingerprints or sometimes he would leave them in tact and burn out only their eyes or he would burn off all the flesh. It depended on his mood." Jeff explained to his newbie.

"That's disgusting!" Ted said flinching at how calmly Jeff said the murders.

Ted Lowell had only been with the FBI for only a month when they caught Child Ashes, so he didn't know very much about the case.

"The question is, is it really Child Ashes or is it a copy cat?" Cody said looking over at his mentor.

Cody Turner started working for the FBI the same day that Child Ashes had started killing and the director was very skeptical on having Cody start, the father of the first victim had tried to start a fight with him, saying that Cody was the killer.

When Cody was questioned, he mentioned that he had an older brother and a younger brother that looked just like him, people in the past had confused them as triplets. Cody also stated that there was no way that he could have killed the little boy, he was at the doctor's office at the time of the crime but he wouldn't say why he was there or who the doctor was. So when Jeff ran Cody's fingerprints through the medical and military databases he popped up as a former Marine sniper who was medically discharged, Cody Turner was born without emotions. He fit the description of the killer so the FBI thought they had him, that was until the second and third victims came up and they knew they had the wrong guy. How could a man torture and kill two victims if he had no outside contact and was never alone for a week? Cody was let out of custody and that's when he sprang on them that he was walking into the FBI building to apply for the opening in Jeff's team.

"We just passed the bar, boss." Cody's cold voice interrupted Jeff's thoughts.

Jeff spun the car around and drove back to the bar.

The three walked in and heard the bartender call them over.

"I just got off the phone with 911 when you walked in, perfect timing boys."

"Hey René, where is the body?" Cody said to his brother.

René Turner was the over emotional brother of the three. Jeff had only met René once, at the beginning of the crimes.

"In the back dumpster like last time, he dropped it off not a minute ago. I a white painter's bucket, it was odd though."

"How odd?" Cody asked taking out his pen and notebook and sitting down at the bar in front of his brother.

"He looked at me and smiled, he called my name and told me to make sure you saw the body, Cody. I know you're not married and you don't have any children of your own but you might know her. He didn't let me see the body. Last time, he made me look at the body to have me see what he had done."

"Was he wearing a mask like last time, René?" Jeff asked walking up to the bar with Ted at his side.

"Yeah he was a black ski mask with a catchers mask over it. Do you think it's wise to have the new kid go look at it? He was burning it right before he put her in the bucket. I heard her screaming 'daddy stop.' Aren't they supposed to be dead before he burns them?"

"Wait, she said daddy stop?" Cody asked the first time Jeff had heard shock in his voice.

"Hey you have emotion now. Yeah she did." René said

"You sure? I know Justin is cold hearted but he wouldn't kill his own kids. It was just one voice right?" Cody asked staring at his older brother.

"You bet, just one voice but two bodies, one was in the bucket and the other he was stuffing into his car. We don't know Justin like we did when we were younger. If he is Child Ashes, he'll have no problem killing his own. Be careful Cody, he may be after you. He did mention that he wouldn't be afraid to kill his own brothers' ether."

"Lets go look at the body. René, you need to stay here with Cody until the other agents get here. Cody, keep an eye out for Justin. C'mon Ted, we've got to see the body."

"Child Ashes told René that I have to work this. Let Ted stay behind." Cody begged.

Jeff turned to face Cody, "You doubting me, Turner?"

"No sir. I just want to know why I can't be apart of the investigation."

"If it is your brother that's Child Ashes, he would be expecting that you would give him a break. If it involves family, it's considered prejudice." Ted said from the open backdoor pulling out his gun.

"There a problem out there?"

"There's something out there. It's moving towards the ally exit with a bucket. He looks like a homeless person." Ted said walking out the door.

"FBI! Put down the bucket!" Ted yelled walking down the ally, gun drawn.

The guy turned and started firing at Ted.

"Shit!" Ted yelled and dived behind another dumpster and firing back.

"Cody, Out front, cut him off!" Jeff yelled drawing his gun and pushing down René and fired out the open the window.

Cody ran out the front door, fired two shots and watched the man fall to the ground.

"He's down, he's down!" Cody yelled into the bar.

Cody walked over to the man and kicked the gun from his hand. He bent down and checked for a pulse, feeling the pulse; Cody pulled the mask off the fallen man.

"J-Justin?"


	3. A Family Torn

Chapter Two: A Family Torn

As the ambulance pulled away, Jeff was the one doubting himself. He knew that Cody was loyal to his country and that it destroyed him when he was discharged, now Jeff knew that even if it was family Cody wouldn't back down.

"You really want this guy put to death huh?"  
Cody turned and faced Jeff, "Yeah, I do. The victim is my niece, Nicole Tanner."

Ted looked up from the body, "But your last name is Turner, same with both your brothers."

"Nicole was given her mother's last name. Her mom was the seventh victim of Child Ashes."

"Wait, it was you that identified that body? How did you know? She wasn't in any condition for a DNA or fingerprint analysis." Jeff said, staring at Cody.

"She and I were close, that's how I knew that Justin wasn't the Child Ashes. He is too gentle; he wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Jeff got up and took his gloves off. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "This is going to be a long night." He moaned.

"You go home; Cody and I will finish this up." Ted offered with Cody glaring at the back of his head.

"Thanks for volunteering me, Lowell."

"Hey, I'm the one who needs training and then this way I'll get it from the best. Not that you're bad at this boss." Ted added quickly.

Jeff held back a laugh, "No, I'm staying. I'll go crazy at home."


	4. AN

Sorry for not updating in a long time. The computer that I had the story on crashed and I couldn't get them back, I ended up changing up the story a little bit. Sorry about that.


End file.
